Chica's Child
by Protonix
Summary: It's winter and the pizzeria has been closed for weeks. But what happens when someone breaks in and leaves something? Now a lone child is left alone but not until a particular yellow animatronic discovers him and takes him in as one of their own. Fights will rise, emotions will be created and a strange mystery will unfold regarding a unknown Puppet ,Man and Animatronics.
1. Never Forgotten

Chica's Child

* * *

Never Forgotten

* * *

Sitting at his dinner table. A lone 23 year old man was reading through the daily paper. Reaching out he hooks his hand around his cup's handle and brings it up to take a sip.

"Damn... this coffee tastes like dirt." He says when taking another drink.

Turning the page he is faced with the job selections. He knew that he would read it over and over again. He was running low on money. He lost his job 4 months ago and was slowly falling behind on bills.

" Burger flipper... $8.20 a hour..."

" Car tester.. $40.00 a hour...hmm."

"Nope, not going to break my neck."

As he skimmed through the page more he suddenly stops and stares at one particular article.

" Night Guard Wanted at Pizzeria. Pay, $25 per hour. Time span. 12:00am to 6:00am."

In the picture above it should 3 animal characters. 1 was a bear with a bow tie, a top hat and a microphone. One was a blue bunny with a guitar. And the other was a yellow a chicken with a bib that just 'Lets Eat' and pink cupcake in its hand, or wing at the pictures angle.

He just stared at the image for a moment. A smile was clear to be seen by anyone if there.

Taking a marker he circles around the add in a red circle.

* * *

2 Days later

* * *

After getting his approval, training and suit. He was driving towards Freddy's Pizzeria. The time was 10 before 11:00. It was already dark out side as he pulls into the back parking lot.

Stepping out he heads to the maintenance door, unlocks and walks inside.

Using his flash light he easily navigates the dark hallways to the office. The office had a large open doorway that was facing start at a desk with papers and 3 computers all over it. A small smile had grown as he took a seat and waited...

* * *

12:00. His watch said in a low blue hue.

It was the official start of his first night. And already he could hear movement throughout the restaurant. Looking to his right he clicks on the mouse changing the camera angle. It was now on the center stage area. Standing there was 2 animatronics. Freddy and Bonnie were their names. But one was missing. Chica.

Clicking through the cameras he searches for the yellow bot throughout the building. Still focused on the screens he doesn't realize that a large yellow figure had managed to sneak past and get behind him.

Lifting its body it spreads its wings out. At the sound of metal joints moving he stops his movements and leans back in the chair.

"Yelp!" He says as the two wings wrapped around him. But instead of a death hold it was more like a welcoming embrace. Soon he felt a weight set itself on to of his head.

"I'm so happy that your back." Chica said in a warm tone.

" And I'm happy to be back..." He says with a smile.

"Mom."

* * *

Inspired by the fic Five Nights Childhood.

This is a story about how 8 deadly animatronics are in a struggle with a abandoned baby at the restaurant.

This story take place over the course of 8 years between FNaF's 2 to 1 and takes place at the FNaF 2's restaurant. The characters are mixed with Golden Freddy, The original 'FNaF 1' bots are their normal and not weathered looks. Foxy is slightly fixed but still broke. Balloon Boy does not exist. The 'toy' bots are the same but Chica has a beak that is more like a real mouth.

This is just another story I just had to get out of my head and here it is.

If this does get popular enough I will continue it.

(FYI I have never play either Five Nights at Freddy's)


	2. Hide and Run

Hide and Run

* * *

January 16,1987

* * *

6:47 PM.

Is was a cold winter day through out the city. The snow was pilling higher and higher as the snow storm made the day a become a gray night. Howling winds had made the weather drop nearly 16 below.

*Vroooommm...*

A old red car races down the snow covered road. Trying to avoid crashing on the ice. Inside the vehicle three occupants were bundled up in layer upon layer of clothes trying to stay warm. In the woman's arms was a large blob of cloth, slowly rising and falling in a breathing motion.

"He will be okay honey..."

" I just... *sniff* don't want to do this..." The woman replied to her husband.

" I know... but with don't have any other options."

" But... a pizzeria? Won't he be discovered?."

" The place has been closed for some time. It always has food and heat. Its the best place anyone would least expect.

As they entered the theater district they were looking closely for a large sign. And for a moment it seemed to be invisible because of the snow.

The sign was of a large brown bear with a top hat and a microphone. Below it said 'Freddy's Fazbears Pizza in a low orange glow.

Carefully the man navigates around to the back of the building. As the couple opened their doors a large blast of chilling wind blows at them. The women quickly brings the bundle closer to her chest to shield it from the snow.

"Come on." The man says as they walked to the maintenance door. Looking down he searches in his pocket, pulling his hand out he shows a new key with a 'F' at the end. Sticking it in he turns the lock and slowly opens the door.

Stepping inside before any of the cold could get in they couple look at their surroundings. There was windows but with the snow it made the restaurant very dark.

The man moves forward with a poorly lite flash light as they make their way through.

Half way through they stop at the stage in the party room. Standing there was 3 animatronics stood frozen in place. They had cartoon like features such as the paint and face but still was move animal.

Before they continued the women looks back at the robots for a brief moment.

"_Please..."_ she whispers in the stage's direction. Soon enough they arrive at the Men's restrooms.

" This will have to do. Night guards don't normally check here."

"All right..." She says looking at the bundle again. Giving a gentle kiss she lies it near the corner of the bathroom stall. Making sure that if someone was to look they cover the bundle in a layer of toilet paper roles paper towels.

" Come on. We need to get out off here before they come." The man says taking his wife's hand and walking to the door. All she could do is watch as the stall became farther and farther away.

Making their way back to the door, the man locks it to make sure that nothing looks out of the ordinary. Jumping in he starts the car and backs out of the parking lot.

Racing back down the road the couple makes a right turn and heads to the city's airport, unaware that 2 Suv's follow behind in a far distance.

* * *

12:00

The storm was now howling like the blizzard it is. In the pizzeria a worker stood at the door shivering in the cold.

"Hur...hur...h-hurry up! Its freezing." He said calling inside.

" I'm coming!" The voice inside said back as he walked to the door.

" I can't believe we have to come here every two weeks now just to make sure the power isn't off. Can't those bots just stand there?"

" You know what the boss said. They need the heat to prevent their electronics from being damaged and they need to free roam to prevent locked up joints."

"Wha... whatever. Lets get out of here." says making a mad dash to the truck for the heater. Back at the dor the other worker was finishing locking up the door.

'Click'

At the sound of the lock closing the man looks at it for a moment.

_"Thank god no man is in there..." _

'HONK,HONK'

"COME ON!" The man in the truck shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming..." He says walking towards the vehicle hoping for the night to end already.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the restaurant the night was already starting.

In the party room the three robots were slowly moving. Creaking parts echoed through the building. But something else could be heard. A low whimpering sound. Like something crying.

Suddenly.

A arm shouts out into the air. The brown fingers pointing in the darkness. The arm belonged to the animationic Freddy.

" ...uRRRR..." His voice box said when being slightly off tone. At the sound of his voice two more animatronics beside him turned towards the direction. All of their eyes piercing the darkness with a bright glow.

* * *

In no time all three of the bots was walking around the restaurant. Using their audio seniors to track the source of the noise.

Freddy was heading towards the west wing. Bonnie was near the night guard office and Chica was in the east wing near the bathrooms.

The sound of the whimpering was much louder and the bot was beginning to close in on the sound.

*Clank*

At the sound the bot stopped dead in her tracks. The sound was loud enough that even Freddy could possibly here it. Turning around she doubles back and down the hallway to the restrooms. Once she was there she could hear the sound of clanking metal. Looking over her shoulder she see a blue bunny looking from around the corner.

"Its... in... here." Chica said pointing her wing like claw at the men's room door. As she slowly opened the door Bonnie quickly pastes to the door.

Inside the dark room Chica's eyes lite up the mirrors and tiled floor. Carefully she pushes open the first stall door just enough to were she could see inside. Peeking inside the first stall she sees nothing but the toilet. Moving to here right she opens the next door, and the next.

Now she was on the last stall door. The large one at the end of the row. Before she reached to push it open she froze in place at the sound of a silent whimper.

Carefully she pushes the door open. Soon the door was wide open to see anything inside. Nothing was there. She was about to walk away but had notice something moving. She looks down at the large blob of paper next to the back corner. Bending down to one knee she pulls off most of the paper.

Slowly she was able to get to the main source of the noise.

A large ball of clothes was lying there. Slowly falling up and down. Not knowing what to expect she reaches towards the top of the bundle and pulls it gently down.

Once most of it was off her eyes shrank twice their normal size.

There. Sitting in a ball of blankets was a peaceful sleeping baby in a yellow suit.

* * *

Well you asked and here it is. I feel that this is the best way to follow it through because when I first did this it was meant to be a one shot but hey... things change.

Like before if this does get popular it will be continued on. If not than I'll put this to the side.


	3. Meet the Band

Meet the Band

* * *

Well I guess this was a bit early but what here's the next. Now as for how the bots talk I don't know what their real voice would seem so they might seem a little more human, As for the 'originals' They...would... talk... like... this...

* * *

Chica's eyes were unable to move from the object sitting in front of her.

Here. In the middle of the night a human baby in the restaurant. She remembered the role. No one is allowed out of their costumes. She had helped the others try with the night guards over time but they would survive. But now there was one completely defenseless. Had no way of hiding or even try to fight back.

But something was fogging up that rule. Looking at the face Chica just stared at its face. It was the most peaceful thing she had ever seen. Sure there was the children that would come here for parties. But this was beyond all of them.

Carefully she reaches both her wings down and scooped up him. Pulling back she leans him on her chest. At that he let out a little whimper. It brought a smile to her face. Easily she stands up and heads to the door. Once there is she greeted with two familiar faces.

"Did you find it?" Toy Freddy asked with his static voice box.

"Yes." She replies when leaning the baby out enough for both Freddy and Bonnie to see. At the sight of the face their mechanical eyes grew in size. Slowly Freddy reaches his arms out to grab the bundle.

Seeing this Chica reacts by pulling the baby closer to her chest while taking a step back. The move had made Freddy stop and give her a angry glare.

"What are you Doing? You know the...Rules" He says in a more serious tone.

"I Don't Want him...Stuffed." Chica says with a lot more serious tone that seemed to go straight through Freddy's.

Freddy eyed down Chica. His anger was growing faster than his battery could drain power. Out of nowhere a brown fist came fling at Chica's head. Quickly she ducks down dodging Freddy's swing. Because of that he ended up hitting the door frame. Seeing this as her chance Chica dashes between the two down the hall.

Taking a sharp turn Chica comes to grip where she was. The kitchen. Quickly jumping inside she closes the doors and ducks down behind the wall.

"Come out. Come out Wherever You Are." Freddy's voice echoed from the hall. Stepping back away from the door Chica franticly searches for a hiding spot. But it would be hard to find one.

**_Crash**_

At the sound she knew what had happened.

"There's No Where To Run Bird."

Looking around she searched for a place quickly. Looking down she saw a shelf that could possibly fit her for a moment.

Quickly she climbing into the tight space and waited. As Freddy and Bonnie made their way through the kitchen Chica held the baby closer. She through how it was possible for it to still be asleep during all this. She even remember a little about who had place it there.

_'Why would those parents abandon this poor child?' _Her robotic mind said.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts as a pair of brown legs started to walk by. She just watched as the legs went by but stop right there.

Chica's eyes shank to minimize any possible source of light. After a brief time the legs completely turn around and walk away. Once out of sight she waited for anything. The door, a voice, or just joint motors moving.

Nothing.

Carefully she leans out to see if anyone was just standing there waiting. No one was there. Without making a noise she climbs out from the shelf and on to her feet. Slowly she makes her way towards the kitchen doors. The glass was smashed out of them. Gently using her free wing she pushes open the door. Taking a peek if its clear she steps out and walks towards the Night Guard office.

Chica knew it was a risk. All the bots would search there for anyone who wasn't in costume. But her mind kept telling her to not allow it happen to him.

* * *

Service and Parts Room

In the darkness there was parts everywhere. Exoskeletons, masks, suits. And Bots.

4 old bots from the old pizzeria. The original Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and a torn Foxy. The bots were in poor condition. Let alone able to be seen without scaring kids. Three of the four bots lined the walls. Despite their time sitting they all seemed to be the same as they were when they were first deactivated.

Freddy. The original giant sat up against the table that had a dismantled Foxy. Sat there motionless. But not offline. He and the other bots are alive. They've been trying to get night guards like the Toy bots but always failing.

But he wasn't just thinking about that but the past. Back at the old restaurant when he would almost get in the office but a door would block his path. He had done it for years and time after time fail but scare the crap out of the poor guard.

This left Freddy to think what his purpose was. Not just to entertain but to really do something. But now he had nothing but a toy counterpart that took his fam.

**_Crash**_

The sudden sound had made both of the bots ears perk up. Slowly he lifts his head up as his eyes glow a low white.

Carefully but with little effort he manages to stand on his old feet. Its been 4 months since he walked but that was to get the guard. This time was different.

He had the erg to find out what it was. No bots rarely broke anything. To do so would be against the rules...

* * *

As Chica reach the security office she looked around for a light switch.

*Click*

Suddenly the room is engulfed by a low but yet bright enough light. She looks around. Dust covered everywhere. Just standing here brought back old memories. Carefully she walks around the desk and sits in the old chair.

Looking down she pushes the baby from her chest to make sure he was fine. A smile formed at just seeing him still peaceful. Spinning the chair around she carefully lies the baby on a stack of old papers. Making sure he was secured she turns around and uses her wing to turn on the computer.

Soon the 3 screens hummed to life as all the old cameras were now back online. Taking the keyboard that controlled them Chica begins to scan the entire building for Toy Freddy. Camera's 1 through 6 showed nothing.

But when she clicked on Cam7. Her face went to something she never did before. It was horror.

On the camera she could clearly see Freddy standing at the end of the corner hall that lead straight in front of the office.

He slowly walked down the hall as he got closer and closer.

"Chica..." A low tone echoed down the hall. Chica's eyes were now looking down the hallway where once she stood distracting the guard. But now, she was in the guard's very shoes. Slowly a brown hand reaches around the edge of the wall.

And soon a face with a evil grin across his face.

"Here's Freddy..."

* * *

Authors Note: Can anyone guess what movie the very last line was from?


	4. System Reboot

System Reboot

* * *

"Here's... Freddy!"

Chica looked down the dark hall way. Toy Freddy was barely visible but here animatronic eyes could see clearly. Slowly the sound of metal feet on tile was getting closer and closer.

Quickly she begins searching all over the desk for a remote that closes the main office door that the night guards never managed to find out about. Drawer after drawer she searched through the mess as fast as she could.

"Looking for this." Freddy's voice echoed. Looking up Chica's face dropped at the sight of the remote swinging on his finger. Flipping it he makes it land in his palm as he balls it up and crushes it.

Once his hand was closed as tight as possible he turns it around as the crushed pieces fall on to the floor.

" You should of remembered why the guard could never keep us out..."

_**Whimper**_

Freddy leans to his left to see the baby laying on the old paper pallets.

" Well... doesn't this remind you of something, Chica..."

" Yes... But not this time." Chica says staring directly into his eyes.

Quickly she spins around and scoops up the bundle in her wings. Before Freddy could react Chica jumps forward and shines a old flash light straight into hos eyes. Trying to shield his eyes he stumbles backwards.

Once Chica had pushed back Freddy as much as possible she throws the flashlight and jumps for the vent. Careful not to hurt the baby she beings to crawl her way through the dust filled shaft.

* * *

As Freddy opened the door of the Parts and Service room he suddenly her the sound of something dropping. Carefully he navigates through the darkness pass the tables and chairs. Slowly he turns to look down the main hallway. At the send a flashlight was on the down, still rolling.

_'I know there isn't a guard here. But who_ _was in the office?'_ He thought as he walk to on of the near by party rooms.

* * *

As Chica made the left turn she could see very little light at the end of the vent. Carefully pushing the baby forward she rounds the corner and slowly crawls towards the end.

But as she could closer she began to feel something.

Like that moment when you would get the jump on the guard when he was distracted. But this was something more grim. The closer she got the feeling grew to a nerve racking level.

One foot. Carefully pushing forward she pushes the baby out enough so that she could have room to stand. Right has she is about to poke her head out a dreaded voice shows itself.

" No, no, Chica." Freddy says has his foot came down on her hand. As she tired to push out Freddy applied more pressure. Slowly the plastic around her hand begins to crack on the brink of breaking.

Slowly Freddy bends down over the bundle. Using just one hand he picks it up and brings it closer to his face.

" Such a sweet little thing. Sound asleep even during our little conflict. But it won't matter. He will always be asleep once we cover him up in the new suit..." He says as his devilish grin grew as he turned down towards Chica.

The look of terror was on her face.

"No...NO!" She yells.

" Ssssshh Don't want to wake him up no do you."

" You were a nice friend Chica. But you didn't follow the rules..."

"And you know what happens to bots who don't follow the rules?"

Chica slowly nods her head no.

" They get deactivated and..." He pauses as he leans closer.

"Scrapped..."

"NO! NO!..."

"What's going on here?" A crackly but familiar voice said from behind the two. Turning to see who said it Toy Freddy's eyes grew at what he saw.

Freddy. The original Freddy standing in the door way watching them.

"Oh, Hello brother. I thought you were in the service room?" Toy Freddy says when trying to not let Freddy see the baby.

" I was. But I heard some things and thought I should make sure no one was out of line."

'_Says the ancient walking rust bucket...' _

"Well you can go back now. There's nothing out of line." He says still trying to keep a straight face. Looking down he sees the yellow wing/hand of a nothing Toy-bot.

"Why is Chica in the vent?" He asks pointing.

"Oh... We were just... practicing. Always got to be ready for the guard."

" But since when do we ever practice?" Old Freddy said knowing how heard the worry in TF's voice.

"Well you see brother..." He starts but is stopped when he swings back his arm some.

"What's that in your hand?" Freddy asks getting closer.

"Oh. Its nothing..." He says. Looking down Freddy looks at Chica. But he instantly knows something is up when he sees the terror in her face.

"How about you just let me see it..."

" Ummm... No."

"I said let me see it..." Freddy replied in a more stern voice.

"No."

"NOW!" He yells even louder than is screech voice.

At that moment all 3 bots freeze as a low cry echoed from Toy Freddy's arm. Slowly Freddy turns so that the old Freddy could see.

His eyes grew and his jaw dropped at the sight of the infant.

"What are you doing with that..."

" I was going to do what everyone of us has to do. Follow the rules..."

Freddy didn't know what to think. It was the first time he saw a child in years that wasn't screaming, crying about something to their parents, or just mess around. It... or he by the angel he could see at was just a one that seemed to young to walk yet.

" Now why is Chica in the vent...?"

" She wasn't following the rules. Trying to hid him. They both broke the rules."

" She may have broken one rule. But we do not harm a innocent child. Entertaining them is what we are to do. Not stuffed."

"Well I guess this one can be a exception..."

"No. I'm not letting you harm him."

"Well. Come and get him." Toy Freddy says with a evil grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this one maybe a little on the down side but that's the way the story goes. The dialogue maybe a little trick to understand who is speaking but when it comes to thoughts of who is saying it than you'll figure it out.


	5. Freddy's New Song

Freddy's New Song

* * *

OR (Original) Freddy's PoV

Rage.

Sometimes it would let out like a power plant meltdown. Sometimes... It pops the one circuit into place...

My counterpart... 'Toy' Freddy. The one that stole my fame, replaced me and my friends and took over the restaurant, was breaking the number one rule all of us bots follow.

NEVER, Harm a Child...

"Well. Come and get him." He says as a grin built its way across his face. Clutching my fists I stare straight into his eyes. He doing the same.

" I'm not letting you do what that... man did to us to the baby."

" Oh really, brother. I'm not the one the smells like a dead corpus and rots in a storage closet. While I, Bonnie and..." He pauses and looks down at Chica.

"Maybe a new friend." He says shaking his arm with the baby.

"So why don't you just go..."

**_Baaammmmm_**

Toy Freddy stumbles back from the hit. He looked at me in shock. Using his free arm he lefts it up to the spot where I hit him, a large hole the size of his hand was on his chest revealing part of his endoskeleton.

" You are going to pay for that!" He says running forward. I quickly take what would be a fighting stance wait for the right moment.

He rears his arm back and launches forward. Before he could touch me I lean to the left and smack his arm down. My left arm extends out so that I could grab the baby from him but he brings his arm back and elbows me in my main leg joint, making me fall face down on the floor.

I swing my arm at his legs tripping him to fall on his back. I quickly get up and reach over.

I got him. Looking down I can see a tear stained face of the child. It made me happy that I go him. But anger was building. It reminded me to much of the past.

"Your faster than you look rusty." Toy said sitting up.

"But I'm more advanced. Newer and more loveable than you ever were. Grab him"

Without a second I feel two arms wrap around me and lift me up. Looking behind I say the glowing green eyes of To Bonnie. His face was something that freaked all of us out. Even Foxy at times.

"You should remember brother. We toys have abilities you oldies never had. Even reinforced bodies."

That that he rears his hand back and thrusts it forward. We're animatronics, robots. We can't feel pain. But the pain that was now at the very center of my chest was beyond my thought. Slowly Toy pulls his hand out, with several sparking wires.

He nods. At that Toy Bonnie drops me on the floor. I could barely move.

" Such a shame. You and the others lasted the longest time and yet in mere moments you fall apart."

As he bends down I try to cover the baby as best as I could. Right as he was about to touch him...

**_BAM!_**

Toy's eyes cross as his jaw went into a crooked manner. Slow a low groaning sound filled the room as he fall on his back. His eyes flickering until they finally go black.

Looking up I can see Chica standing behind him with a chair that had a large dent on where it impacted. Lowering it down she drops it to the side and reaches a hand out. Carefully I reach m arm out so that she could grab the baby. Once she had shifted it to her left arm she reaches back and I take her hand.

Carefully I managed to get back on my feet, but the pain was so much.

" You alright?" She asks looking at the hole in my chest.

" I'll... be fine. Now I know what Foxy felt a long time ago." Looking down at my Toy replacement I bend down and turn his head so that I could see his access panel. Taking my right hand I unscrew my pointer finger on my left.

_**Pop.**_

Now in its place was a small flat head screw driver. Going back I push it just under the plate and pull up to where I could see the main controls.

After a few changes I close the panel and rescrew my finger. Standing up I look back at Chica who was steadly rocking the baby.

"Where did you find him?" I ask.

"We heard a noise... I found him hiding in the bathroom under a mountain of paper." She says looking down at Toy Freddy.

"After I found him Freddy... Fred here tried to take him. I hid in the kitchen to lose him but he smashed the door down."

"That must of been the cause of the sound I heard." I say thinking over the events.

"After I lost him I ran to the old security office and tried to track him. Than this happened."

"Well. After tonight we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"What did you do to him, and where did you get that screw driver?"

"I got it at the old restaurant. Some times when you fall apart and no one's around to fix you, you have to figure out ways on your own. And as for Fredbear, I rebooted his main software. His anger and all that will be gone in about 24 hours."

"What should we do with this little bundle?" She asks with a worried look at the baby.

" Lets head back to the service room first. We both can use some little repairs."

* * *

A few moment later we arrive at the Parts &amp; Service Room. I slowly open the door and walk through was Chica followed. The light of my eyes lite up most of the room. Reaching over I find the old light switch and flick it up.

_**Click**_

The room is consumed in a low glow by the old light bulb. The room was dusty. smelly and cold.

But two things were covered in the dark. One was a tall dark purple and the other a faded yellow.

"Why is _she_ here." A low voce said.

"Show them." I say to Toy Chica. Slowly she pulls the blanket back enough to show the his face in the low light.

Both Bonnie's and Chica's eyes widened. It had been a very long time since they had seen a child.

"What's his name?" Bonnie asks stepping forward to have a better view.

"I don't know. We Toys have facial recognition software. But he's so young he doesn't have one."

"Well how about Mikey?" (OR) Chica says.

"Mikey?" I ask in confustion.

"What, Its like Mike just a little more suiting for him right now. Later on we can call him Mike."

At that moment a low cry filled the room. Looking over I see the baby crying in Chica's arms. Thing a though came to mind.

"Let me see him for a moment." I ask as she handed him over. Without making my moves more painful a switch to my old jingle.

*FNaF1 Freddy jingle*

As the song played the crying slowly stopped until a small smile was on his face. Once the song played fully he was song asleep in my arms.

"What do we do with him now?" Bonnie asks.  
"We make this place into a new home for him."

* * *

Authors Note: Level of Motivation: Critical

Well here's the chapter I never got to get out. This is a complete rewrite of what I originally have so I'll let you judge this. The story will be updated less often because of outside stuff and getting some of my others stories back up.

This is already one of my most popular stories and will be continued till its done.

Peace.


	6. 4 Bots 1 Baby

4 Bots. 1 Baby

* * *

"Alright Freddy..." Bonnie says walking over to him.

" Lets start by saying... ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He yells throwing his arms up.

" We're animatronics... entertainers for kids for god's sakes... how are we suppose to take care of a human baby?"

" Well it can't be that hard. We've seen some human mothers take care of babies when they come here. We just got to do what they do." Freddy says in response.

"But still Freddy" Chica said, "We really don't have a single idea on how to even care for one."

" Well..." He says pausing for a thought.

" Lets see where we can put him to rest and all."

" What about the Kid's Cove?" Toy Chica asks.

" That could work. We just got to get something in there for when he powers down... sleeps."

" I can go see what food is left in the kitchen." Bonnie says walking to the door. With a little force he pulls the large metal door open and heads out into the darkness.

" Right. When he's doing that, Chica. You and I will get a place set up for him. And Toy." He says looking at Toy Chica. Carefully he reaches his arm out and allows the baby to slowly slide into her arms.

" Keep an eye on him."

At that Freddy and Chica head out to the Cove to start work.

* * *

-The Kitchen-

"Oh... what do human babies eat?" He said looking through the cabinets of the large kitchen. The only source of light that was near was the shine from the hallway because of the destroyed doors. Mostly relying on his night vision he continued to search around for anything.

After checking most of the cabinets he moves on to the frigges.

" Lets see... empty, empty, empty, smells like gunpowder, empty, empty... hello." He says looking at the jar. Carefully he reaches in and pulls out the frosted jar.

" I thought this place only has pizza." He said eying the jar of vegetables.

" Well I owe Freddy a arm." He says placing it on the counter. Taking his left hand he holds the lid as tries to open it.

" *groans* dear... god... this thing is... tight." He says trying to apply as much strength as possible without shattering it.

"God damn it where is Freddy's finger when you need it." He says thinking of another way to open it. Then it hit him.

He takes his left thumb and begins to unscrew it. Slowly the purple thumb twists off revealing a red claw like bar. Carefully he sticks it under the lid just enough and pushes up, until...

_**SMASH**_

* * *

Kid's Cove-

OR Freddy's pov.

Inside the small room I was busy rearranging the tables. I was making it so that there was two going across and one was upside down on them that we would us.

" Here's your tools Freddy." Chica says handing me a light blue tool box.

" Thanks."

As I fish through the box for the tool I could hear a different seat of foot steps approach.

" How's it going Freddy?" Toy ask. Looking down I could see the baby's eyes wide open. Standing up without toppling I limp over to they. I was now close enough to look straight down at him. His eyes just seem to stare right at me.

"Here there little guy, come to see what old Freddy is going." I say in my most playful tone. Reaching up I stick my finger up to him. Slowly his little hand grabs it as he a smile grows. It just warmed my circuits just seeing something like him. In all my years since the dinner.

"Freddy."

Turning to look I could see the outline Bonnie, and some green stuff?

" What the heck is all over your..."

" Here." He says handing me a destroyed can of smashed vegetables.

" I couldn't find anything in there... this was the only thing he could possibly eat. I am going to go... rip my face off and wash it." At that he turns a complete 180 and heads out. Looking back at Chica she had the same confused face as I did.

* * *

Somewhere in the sub basements-

In the dark under belly of the restaurant it was cold, damp and pitch black. Moldy boxes on boxes was scattered across the rooms. In one of the back rooms there was a large opened crate. Inside was a variety of robotic parts. Both old and new. But there is something in it.

The parts inside start clanking together as two yellow eyes pierced the darkness.

* * *

In another corner of the room lied a suit. This suit was a shined yellow with a dark blue top hat and bow. It laid slumped over its side due to no support. Far in the eye holes a little white dot could be seen blinking. Slowly the suit is engulf by a white glow as it lifts to its feet. Wires began to reconnect, the shell was modeling over the holes. The eyes grew in size to where it filled the holes in a low red color.

"_Hehe..." _It says stepping forward.

_"ITS ME."_

* * *

Freddy's pov.

I just froze. My joints felt like they were just ripped apart to the point you know you have they but can even feel them.

"Freddy, You okay?." Toy Chica's voice echoed bringing me back straight. In her hands was a mass of on emergency blankets and table cloths.

"Y-yeah. Just-just thought of something then lost it."

"Well here's the cloths you asked."

"Thanks." Grabbing the cloth I begin to layer it over the table. Hanging the large sheets form the leg posts to act as walls as the blankets the bedding.

" You know." Toy began to say drawing my attention.

" When did you become so creative? Like building this and even your finger."

" Well. When you break down in the middle of the night and the guard is to afraid to help you have to find ways to fix yourself to last the night. Back at the old restaurant when Chica and Bonnie would distract the guard while I sneek into the back stage out of the camera's view and work. But I have to sometimes join them to keep the guard from thinking anything strange happened."

" Well there wouldn't be a guard or we would be closed I would work on Foxy getting rebuilt, helping fix the others. I would pretty much built others than stuff the night guard."

" So what does Chica and Bonnie do in off time like you?"

" Well Chica mainly sleeps. Bonnie would try to make his guitar cooler by painting it. When we all would be together we would go in the kitchen and play poker. Back than when Foxy was able to walk he and I would be in a war to see who folds first."

"Hmm."

"You think you can teach me how to play?" She asks.

"Well... sure I guess. hopefully when we have him all settled."

_"ITS ME"_

"Did you here something?" She asks.

" No..."

_"ITS ME..."_

" You guys hear something?" Bonnie says walking in while wiping his face.

" It sound like..." Toy says but I cut her off.

"Golden"

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I blame myself for this being very crappy I was still in a long haul on how to get the foxes introduced. I figured that Mangle should be in more of a 'tucked away and forgotten' view. For Golden Freddy I want to make him look like he seems evil but looks can be make something look totally different.

Now as for the story. I've already planned ahead on how the story line would flow and the twisted ending that would leave you to think.

Who will Live and who will Die


	7. Just Gold

Authors Note: Hey all. Sorry for the long wait. I got a little to in tied with The Good Ending to All and now Springtrap's Redemption. This chapter is what I call a over breeze to help get the flow of the story moving again since the last chapter.

* * *

Just Gold

* * *

Toy Chica's pov.

"Golden." Freddy says in a calm but yet angered tone.

_"Hello brother."_

"I thought you were down in storage." He say pointing.

_"I was. But my mechanical instincts told me I needed to get up."_

"Wait a minute." Toy says stepping forward to look closer.

"I thought you were broken down. Let alone walk."

_" *Freddy Laugh* Well... how do you think I manage to get in the office without making a sound. Let alone my great head trick."_

"Its best not to question him on that matter much." Freddy says leaning into near my ear.

"Point taken."

_"Oh hello. Who's the little guy?" _

Quickly looking down I saw that my hands were empty. Quickly turning me and Freddy say Golden Freddy sitting on the make shift tables with the baby in his hands.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" I yell dashing to him and scooping Mike out of his hand.

_"Boy oh boy you toys are always aggressive."_

" That depends. This was a good reason to."

_"Hehe. So what's his name?"_

"Mike. or for now Mikey."

_" Mike eh? How come that name sounds familiar?" _He says rubbing hid chin.

_" Nope. Can't think of it. So what are you all doing in here."_

_"Well since we don't know who's baby this is and where he came from were going off by what we think." _Freddy says pointing to his head.

_"Well I'm glad you finally found something better to do than tinker wit'h that fox."_

_" Better yet why are you doing all this lifting. You look worse than me, what happened?"_

"Well earlier when Toy was trying to hide the baby Fred tried to get them. He through a hard one clean through."

_" Hmm... how about you go get fixed up. This place is pretty much done."_

" I... ah... Fine. Come on Bonnie.

Silence.

"Bonnie?" He says looking around.

*Ding*

After we heard the noise we all walked out. Over at the prize corner Bonnie was leaning over the table. With his face on the ground.

"Umm... Freddy... Some help..." His staticing voice box said with his jaw.

"*_sigh/facepawm*_ Really, this is the second time." He says walking over and picking up Bonnie's head. As they head to the parts and service room Bonnie begins to wonder to the right a bit until...

_BAM_

...He runs start into a arcade machine. Quickly getting back up he places his hands on the machine to help guide him through. Once the pair were gone I turned around and faced Golden Freddy who was picking at the wiring where his ear should be.

"So I guess you'll be off going your own thing."

_" Maybe. Without a guard its boring here. Well see you round. And if you ask, just call me Goldie."_ In a slow fading light his body breaks down until it was completely gone.

" Its going to get harder around here with him now..." I mumble.

_"I heard that." _His voice came from out of no where. Waiting for a moment I shake off the weirdness and walk over to the mash of tables and cloths. Leaning down I slowly let Mike down in a large fluff spot. He was already down asleep. I quickly turn back and rush out the down.

Dashing back through I make sure my foot steps didn't wake him up. Checking that I didn't I reach back and bring out the plushy Freddy toy. Placing it right beside him I gently pat him on the head and step back. Making my way to the door without making a sound.

Reaching over I pull the door closed before giving one last check over.

As I turn and head back to the stage I started to have a strange feeling. I turned around near the prize corner thinking that something is there. But mostly nothing would be there. Continuing on I jump up and go into the back stage.

* * *

As Toy Chica went out of sight. A pale with face with two stripes popped its head from the other side of the table. Its white eyes focused on the door to Kids Cove. Slowly the eye shifted up towards the ceiling.

There, a spider like form was hanging from a light and roof tile. Slowly two yellow eyes spring open. Staring back at the face nodding.

At that the glowing white eyes faded into pitch black pits as it slowly faded away.


	8. Back Again

Back Again

* * *

"I'm can't believe how many years its been." Toy Chica says looking down.

" Yeah. You still look as good as new. I guess this place has been going very well." He says turning around to face her. After so long she still looked the same.

" So, how's the others been?" He asks standing from the chair.

" Oh, they've been doing fine. We were finally able to get Mangle fixed up."

"Really. What does she look like?"

"Lets go see her." She says heading into the darkness. Making sure to take the flashlight he follows her through the new building. It was a lot different than the last one he briefly remembers. This one was much, much bigger. There was now two main areas of the restaurant. As they made they're way he could hear whispering voices from the main stage.

As they exited the door he could see two figures standing on the stage. Shining his light he saw the two figures more clearly.

" Hey there Fred, Bon."

"Mike!" Toy Bonnie says jumping from the stage and running to him to give him a bone crushing hug.

" H-hey Bon. Glad to see you." As Bonnie placed him back on the ground and stepped back Toy Freddy, or Fred steps forward.

"Its great to have you back." He says extending his hand out. Slowly Mike reaches his hand out and shakes it. At that a small smile forms.

"So where are the others?" He asks.

"They're all in the kitchen playing poker with Mangle." Chica says. Still wondering what she looks new and wanting to see the others he follows Chica to the others.

After getting to the kitchen they both enter into the dark room. Only one light was on above a table with a green cloth covering it.

"YAR! I LOSE MY BOOTY AGAI'!?

"Face it Foxy, your losing your groove."

"Come on Captain... Don't want to go without your first mate?" A female voice says. As they got closer he could see 6 figures.

"He guys, guess who's back?" Toy says getting everyone's attention. All eyes, except one pair were one him.

"Eye' It be me old roomy mate!" Foxy said standing up and heading over to Mike.

"Hey Foxy, glad to see your a little more complete."

"Eye', I my still look broken, but me' heart is brand new!"

"Hehe, Hey uncle Bonnie, aunt Chica."

"Hello." They say in unison.

" Mikey me boy'." He says pulling Mike over to his seat. Standing there was a large white and pink fox. Her eyes were a low yellow color while her teeth seemed to shine in the dim light.

" Say hello to your auntie' Mangle."

"Hey there. Glad to see you whole again."

"And I'm glad to see you again to Mikey." She says giving him another death hug.

_*clears throat*_

Mike's attention was brought over to the far end of the table. Sitting there with his cards folded and a small hat was the big brown bear that ran it all,Freddy. Slowly he leans forward and stands up. Walking around the table past Bonnie and Goldie. Once he was over to Mike he looked down into his eyes.

"You've really grown up fast haven't you." He says opening his arms up. Reluctant he steps forward and gives him a tight hug.

"And you've haven't changed a bit..."

"...Dad"


	9. His Return

His Return

* * *

"So how have you guys been?" Mike asks seating in the seat next to Freddy.

"We've been good, but business has been slow for the past few years." He says taking of his hat. He carefully reaches in and pulls out a old black and white photo.

It was that of a security camera picture with the out line on the recorder. On it, was the main hallway with Freddy standing at he end in the door way of the Parts and Service. Behind him and in the door ways of the bathrooms was smaller Freddies. Each one had a red-white eye color with sharp teeth.

The one next to Freddy was a bit bigger, but only going up to his middle. It had a blackish color that made it combine with the shadows. A gold bow tie and top hat fitted with its red eyes.

"You still have that old photo?" He asks a bit surprised at the picture.

"Yep, I kept it till I could one day give it back." Freddy says handing Mike the picture.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No prob' boy." He says patting Mike's back.

"Eye' I still can remember de' day he sent that darn guard out the front door!" Foxy laughs at nearly falling out of his chair.

" Those were the days..." Freddy says looking off into space.

" So what's with this place. Last time I saw the office it didn't have black grime running from the roof."

" The company is struggling to keep this place open after... You know." Bonnie says with unsteady tone. "Yeah, I know." Mike says rubbing his upper forehead.

" But what happened to... you know who."

" That's something we still don't know. I've look literally through everything can couldn't find him." Goldie says floating around. " For all we know Springtrap is still in that room. But the bear is still missing." He finishes with concern.

" And to add water on the circuits the music box is gone."

At the very word of the music box a low chill could be felt filling the air. The lone light bubble that lite the room was slowly growing dimmer and dimmer, until it finally going black.

All the bots turn on their eye lights that light up small parts of the kitchen. Each bot had their distinct color. All the Freddys except Goldie had blue when he had a sliverish white. Toy and Chica had a orange and pink hue. Foxy and Mangle were both yellow and both Bonnie's had two shades of green.

"Ha, Its like a disco in here." Goldie remarks as the look around.

_*Crash,bang!_

"What was what?" Mike asks reaching for his flash light.

Suddenly a low laugh could be heard echoing.

" Goldie I swear to the fourth wall if that was you..." Toy Fred says looking at Goldie.

"ITS NOT ME!" He protests.

"Quiet!, listen." Freddy says stopping them both. Everyone stopped moving to listen. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of the bots motors. But something else was too.

Heavy metal and padding could be heard walking on the hard tile floor. Getting closer with each step. Then they stop.

There was no sound. You couldn't even hear the motors. But there was what seemed like breathing. The bots turn to Mike who was still trying to get his old flash light to work, at that he turned to them in confusion. But what seemed like moments it stops.

At that second Mike twists the head of his flash light, it shining straight onto the table.

Mike's face turns paler than Mangle's suit color. And all the bots eyes widened beyond they're ability.

There, sitting dead center of the table was both a small pink top hat and bow tie.

"He's Back..." Mike says.

* * *

Author Note: Well. Here's a little something for you people to read on. With the release of FnaF4 and the time I was away put the whole idea I had for the story.

Like I said I plan on rewriting the timeline to help fit with what Fnaf4 states by taking place during the Fnaf2 era. I was actually writing this during the early part of the original chapter but figured I could add more to the story this way. The next chapter: Mangled is hopefully coming out within a week or depending on when I can get it out.

.

Can you guess who the bad guy is? Hint: Its NOT Fredbear.

.

EDIT- To clear up anything that might be in the ideas of who the bad guy is. These are the ones who are NOT the bad guy(s)

\- (All 10 Bots, 4 Toys, 4 Original and Golden Freddy)

\- The Puppet (Or what ever its called)

\- Fredbear

\- Springtrap

\- Purple Guy.

Also if anyone is confused or wants to know a little more about the photo, don't hesitate to ask.


	10. Coming

_I am the shadow that lurks in the Light..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I always see you in plain Daylight..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But when you look at me, you see a different face._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy... All of my Puppets that fill you with fright._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And when I come for you... I will Bite._


	11. Mangled from Above

Mangled from Above

* * *

**_3 Days Later._**

As the winds continued to howl outside the snow piled on and on in huge mounds.

Inside the pizzeria, the bots were all doing their own things to pass the time. Freddy had gone back to rebuilding Foxy. His progress was limited do to the lack of parts and overall tools but he made do with it.

Bonnie had going to find new ways to entertain kids, trying to do varies tricks. Chica had made it her job to try and find any possible food that could be edible. Toy Chica would sit in the make-shift bed. Rocking the sleeping boy as she sang a low, quiet tone. All the while yelling at Goldie for making everyone jump when he would turn into a giant head.

* * *

"Geeze... if it bothered you guys that much just say so." Golden Feddy moaned as he sat on the table in the Parts and Service. Freddy was trying to find a way to reconnect Goldie's now missing ear.

"We Did." Freddy said in a unsurprised tone. Lifting the ear back to where it would be as he tries to fix it with a little stripe of duct tape. The ear was wobbly but held.

"Next time you try scaring Chica in the kitchen, make sure she's not holding a frying pan." Freddy says as Goldie slides of the table. Poking at his now deformed ear.

"Stop that." He jumps as Freddy tells him without even looking at what he was doing. Goldie goes to do it again. But knowing his counterpart he didn't want to edge him on. Heading out he still can't forget what he did to get this.

_3 hours earlier..._

Inside the kitchen Chica was busy looking through all of the cabinets of the pizzeria's kitchen. Tossing expired food out rapidly as it piled on the floor.

"Dang, to these people ever check this stuff." She says as looks down at a can tomato sauce.

"1983?" she says dumbfounded at the date as she tosses it near the trash. Outside the kitchen doors a shadow like figure creeps its way into the room.

Opening his sliver and white eyes, Golden Freddy looks around for anything of interest. As a tin can smacks the floor near the trash can next to him. Smirking at knowing who was in here he focuses as his body dissipates and his head grows to a massive state. _Floating _over behind Chica, he inhales deeply as he opens his mouth.

'FNaF1 Golden Freddy Jumpscare. I didn't know how to write sound effects like that :)'

Quickly jumping she spins on a dime, grabbing the closes thing to her hands and swings it down.

"OW!" Goldie yells as the force of the frying pan smashes on top of his head. Shifting back to his normal state he rubs the area where he was struck.

"Dang women you don't have to get violent." He says looking at her. She held the pan firmly in her hand with a '_Do it again, I Dare you' _face. Smirking a shy grin me then feels the bump of where something should be.

"Where's my Ear!?" He yells to the point of all most screeching. Chica, still with a stern face, points her free hand to the counter. Sitting there perfectly still was Goldie's chopped off ear. Wasting no time he grabs the ear and bolts at the door to the Parts and Service.

_Present_

Walking past the party rooms he heads into the main stage area and towards Kid's Cove. Looking in he looks over at the corner near the tables. Sitting there with her eyes closed humming a gentle tone. TC was slowly rocking Mike in her arms as he slept. Opening her eyes at the sound of someone's presents she looks over to him.

"Hey." He says walking in to where he was behind her, looking down at the baby.

"How's he doing?" he asks.

"He's been a little clingy from the cold. And we've been trying to get stuff from the Lost and Found. But the office is tightly locked up." She says unwrapping a little of Mike's bundle to allow his arms a little more freedom.

"Hehe. I Foxy was here he would either pick the locks or just bust the door down. Well" he says heading back to the door. "I'm going to go see what Bonnie's up to." he says walking out.

Chica just rolled her eyes at what he said. She heard what happened in the kitchen and that he never fully learns. Looking back at the bundle in her arms she stands up and places him into the mass of coats and table clothes. Making sure he's tucked in enough she heads to the door.

As TC walks out she looks back at his sweet face. The sight makes her let out a smile as she closes the door just enough to leave opening if he needs anything.

Walking back to the main room she turns and heads down the hall. But up on the ceiling, covered by the shadow. Slowly the 2 yellow and white eyes watch as the yellow animatronic walks away. Turning back it sets its sights on the slightly closed door.

Leaning down it hooks it twisted form down the wall. Squeezing through the gap into the poorly lite room. Gripping onto the light fixtures it crawls its way over to the bed. Its eyes not looking at anything else but its target.

The jumbled mess of servos lean down as the white head looks at the sleeping baby. Opening it's jaw it rears back and launches itself at the child.

Nothing but a single scream echoes through the pizzeria.

* * *

Never released chapter.

P.s. Here's a list of the character's (So Far) Personalities.

Freddy- Smart, Caring, Quick thinking.

Bonnie- One to keep things to himself.

Chica- N/A

Foxy- Straight forward,

T. Freddy- Boastful, Self caring.

T. Bonnie- Shy, likes to stay silent and hidden.

T. Chica- Kind hearted, Has a Mother kind of feel.

T. Mangle- N/A.

G. Freddy- Goofy, Energetic and Sneaky.


	12. REWRITE IS OUT

REWRITE IS OUT

* * *

The new and approved story is now up. In had time to go sh out the first part that is what I think is a greater start than this version. It may be sometime for the site to fully post it but if you want to continue following the story, please move over to the new one. You'll know when you see it.


End file.
